


Rude

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MIT, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not tolerate anyone insulting Rhodey. So when one of his fellow MIT students makes a comment, Tony is ready to fight. It doesn't matter that said student is twice his size and looks like he belongs to the NFL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeredthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/gifts).



“Don’t be fucking rude!” Tony stood on his tiptoes and shouted at the MIT student who was twice his size and looked like he belonged in the NFL.

Rhodey was stunned.

So was their fellow student, who gaped at Tony—barely pubescent Tony who looked like he was ready for an old fashioned throw down with Goliath.

“I was just saying—”

“That you think you’re better than Rhodey? That you’re smarter? You’re just jealous that he can engineer circles around you, you douche.”

Goliath scowled. “Now who’s the one being rude?”

Tony flipped Goliath the bird. “Fuck you. You started it.”

Goliath’s face flushed and his fists clenched.

Rhodey grabbed Tony by the shoulders and dragged his best friend and roommate away from Goliath. “Tony, calm down. Trust me, I’ve heard worse. This guy is nothing but just some ignorant jerk that we won’t even remember five years from now.”

“Excuse you?” Goliath said.

Rhodey scowled at Goliath and marched up to him. “You heard me. You were being a jerk, and I’m willing to let it go. Just leave me and Tony alone, unless you want to deal with the fallout of getting in a fight with someone who is still legally a kid.”

Goliath faltered. He looked at Tony again and the blood drained from his face. He held up his hands in surrender. “All right. Fine. Sorry. Didn’t mean any harm.”

Rhodey snorted at the comment and waved Goliath away.

Tony huffed when Goliath was out of earshot. “We should have punched him.”

“And get expelled? Maybe you can pull a few strings and just get suspension, but my ass is out of here if I start shit like that.”

Tony deflated and pouted. “I could make it so you only get suspension.”

Rhodey smiled and ruffled Tony’s hair. “Sure thing squirt.”

“It’s true!” Tony protested.

“I really don’t feel like testing that theory, so let’s just say I believe you.”

“I’d never let anything bad happen to you, Rhodey,” Tony said.

Now there was the sweet kid, Rhodey had come to adore and think of as family. “Glad to hear. Now stay out of trouble, jerk.”


End file.
